El juego del amor
by MemoryOfHeather
Summary: "Afrodita cansada de ver a Saori Kido desinteresada en el amor, decidió poner cartas al asunto y reunir a los dos hombres que ama para que elija"
1. Confusa realidad

_**Hola ¿Que onda? Okno**_

_**Bueno mis chavos (? Os traigo mi fic, supongo que les será algo complicado este capítulo pero con el siguiente daré más claridad de éste. Hace mucho que no escribo y mi cerebro se reprogramó.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos sino de Kurumada.**_

_**Capítulo: Confusa realidad~**_

Tokio, gran ciudad de Japón, actual residencia de Saori Kido, siendo de noche, si su reloj no fallaba, marcaba las 12:38 a.m, ella estaba en su despacho firmando documentos de la mansión, sus parpados le pesaban por el cansancio de días continuos de trabajo, estuvo con pluma y hoja unos minutos más hasta su cuerpo pidió a gritos descansar. Así, se puso de pie, guardó en una carpeta sus papeles y dejó el lugar. Estando en el pasillo, pudo sentir lo solitaria que estaba... Si bien agradecía el fiel servicio del hombre, no era lo mismo que estar con sus amigos.

-Ya paso siete largos años desde que no sé más de lo que Shun escribe, ¿Hice lo correcto en alejarme de ellos? Seiya... ¿Por qué eres el que más presente esta en mi cabeza?-

Murmuraba la violácea subiendo las escaleras conduciendo a su cuarto.

Al llegar, se tumbó a la cama cayendo en una excelente vista para ver el reloj.

-12:50 am...- Susurró sin alejar aquellos ojos verde azulados de allí, se sentía tan culpable de estar sin las personas que ella quería y de su amor lejano.

Dio vuelta para quedar en frente del techo, lo miró varias veces, como si analizará algo...

-Tal vez..." Extendió el brazo queriendo alcanzar el techo pero no podía. -Debería ponerme en contacto con ellos...No sé... -se quedó dormida en plena duda.

A la mañana siguiente despertó , fue en al baño como de costumbre mientras se cepillaba los dientes se miró al espejo. Una mujer tan apagada se reflejaba en él, los años la habrían consumido en un capullo de angustia y soledad. Suspiró decepcionada de si misma por desperdiciar tanto tiempo alejándose de sus amigos, terminó de arreglarse para ir a la cocina. Vestía ropa deportiva color blanco con frajas rosas.

-Buen día, señorita.- saludó Margaret, la cocinera de la mansión. Había preparado la mesa con un vaso de jugo, panqueques recién hechos, tocino y huevo.

-Buenos días Mar, ¿Tatsumi ya fue en busca de los papeles?- preguntó bebiendo el jugo mientras leía el periódico.

-Si, los dejo en su despacho, también recibí el correo, tiene una carta de su amigo.- sontenia el sobre, convencida de que Saori lo vería sin pensarlo dos veces. Extendió la mano para que ella lo tomará.

-Gracias.- recibió, sin dudar abrió el sobre y comenzó ha leer:

_" 14 de Enero Tokio, Japón_

_Querida Saori,_

_Nuevamente te escribo, se que las cartas son historia pasada, pero como amante de lo clásico no puedo evitarlo._

_Hace tiempo que no te escribía... ¿Tres meses?... Bueno tengo cosas que contarte ¡Que emoción!_

_Estoy por casarme... ¿Casarme? Eso dirás, lo adivino pero ¡Si! Como gran amiga que eres quiero que seas la madrina de bodas. No te pido que te quedes en la fiesta pero tampoco que no te despidas._

_Se ko sorpresivo para ti todo esto, estoy apenado._

_También traigo la gran noticia del embarazo de Fler, Hyoga nos ha ganado, bueno... Bueno ya mancho el papel con la tinta escurrida por mis lágrimas, esta carta se esta haciendo larga, espero verde en mi boda, es el 2 de febrero, no me falles, te mandamos saludos... Ah, lo olvidaba, Seiya es el padrino... jejej..._

_-Besos Shun-_

Lo último que leyó fue como dicirle "Ven, declara tu amor y amalo", suspiró y comió un bocadillo, estaba algo pensativa por la invitación, no era que le preocupará ver a Seiya, según lo que mandó mucho más antes, Seiya estaba soltero. No obstante, aparecer luego de ellos, todos arrasarían en preguntar su vida y que una que otras preguntas.

-Dios... ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasarme?-

Paso minutos en los que terminó su desayuno y salio a la ciudad a correr por el parque como todas las mañanas, siempre discreta por algún motivo, usando lentes oscuros y capucha. Se colocó los audífonos para escuchar música mientras trotaba, otra vez, la invitación invadió la mente de Saori, rodeada de pensamientos no se fijó el camino y chocó con alguien que leía el diario, haciendo caer sentados al suelo. Esto provocó que la capucha saliera de su lugar mostrando la cabellera de la joven.

-Oye fíjate por donde... - decía Saori molesta, pero cuando lo miró bien su corazón se detuvo, era él, era Seiya, se acordó de la interrogación que se hizo y deseaba haberse quedado callada. -¿Seiya?- tartamudeó la joven, esperando no haberse equivocado.

-¿Te conozco?- el muchacho se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo ganado en el piso. -Lo más importante, ¿Estas bien?

-Soy Saori, ¿Me has olvidado? -se quitó las gafas así pudiera ver mejor su rostro.-Y estoy bien.-

(¡Sao...) -Oh Saori-san, disculpa, deja que te ayude.- estaba perplejo y apenado por su carácter, estiró la mano de forma que pudiese levantarse.-

-No te disculpes, estoy bien, gracias.- aseguró Saori, aún se preguntaba si era el destino o solo coincidencias. Aceptó su ayuda sin excusas, le dolía un poco el pie derecho pero disimuló bien.

-Pensé que estabas en Grecia, bueno eso dijo Shun.- la verdad era que ella le pidió a Shun no decir su ubicación real.

-Ah... Si...- desvió la mirada para un lado, no era muy buena mentirosa cuando se trataba en Seiya.

Sospechó algo al notar ese gesto pero no le importó mucho, le alegraba verla.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?- la señorita se las ideó cambiando de tema.

-Bueno... Vivo por estos lados ¿Lo olvidaste?- encurvó una ceja sin entenderla.- Supongo que tú...- decía el joven pero el teléfono de Saori comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento... Debo irme, te deberé en otra ocasión, mil disculpas.- se fue mientras contestaba la llamada. Observaba de reojo hacía atrás tan solo para apenarse más al dejarlo. Tantas ganas de abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas sin alejarse de él...

Al volver a la residencia, se preparó para ir a la oficina de la Fundación, otro día de trabajo pesado y lleno de estrés.

-Por el Supremo Cielo... ¿Cuando es que decidí esta vida?...- agachó la cabeza decepcionada de ella misma. Siete años mal usados... Se alejó de sus amigos, de la alegría y se rodeó en su propia pena.

-Eso tu misma lo decidiste.- entonó una delicada voz femenina.

Saori no tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta. -Tú eres...-

-Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza... Acertaste.-La figura de esta apareció como una conexión celestial, pues no estaba físicamente allí. Una muchacha de gran belleza, ojos azules, cabello castaño brillante y muy largo y vestía una túnica rosa acompañada de una tiara con una gema en forma de corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó disgustada la joven Kido.

-Vine ha visitar a mi prima favorita. Muy bien mucha comedia, tu pregunta me invocó.- musitaba la diosa mientras colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la muchacha.

-¿Qué? En ninguna oración te mencioné.- Exclamó observándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ay, querida... Ya me aburrió verte siglos y siglos de eterna soledad y sin amor por un hombres... Y no, ya terminaste tu misión, no tienes excusas alguna, todavía me arriesgo.- Afrodita pasó la mano sobre la frente de forma dramática.

Saori se quedó inmóvil, aquellas palabras estaban compuestas de pura realidad, se mantuvo firme como si eso no le llamará la atención.

-¿Viniste ha repasar mi vida? O ¿Qué?- dio media vuelta para estar en frente de ella.

-Ojalá, pero no, vine ha revelar tu futuro amoroso, así no te sientas sola.- se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla la cual usaba Saori en cuanto se maquillaba o cepillarse el cabello.

-¿Bromeas? Estas bromeando ¿no?- tartamudeó incrédula.

-No, escucha, tres amores vendrán a ti, dos llamas, uno de esos hombres será el amor de tu vida. Bueno es momento de irme.- dicho eso, se puso de pie desapareciendo en el acto.

-¡Espera!- gritó Saori, no comprendió lo que le dijo la diosa del amor en ese entonces. -Dos hombres...- Se dio un pellizco verificando si estaba soñando pero no era así, estaba más despierta de lo que esperaba.

Ignoró la visita, tomándolo como una broma. Tomando su bolso se dirigió al trabajo, un mensaje de su fiel sirviente le avisó de la reunión con el presidente de una corporación.

Eran las 07:00 am cuando llegó, los empleados la saludaron como siempre, tomó el ascensor mirando su reflejo en este, por un segundo veía aquella diosa sonriente junto a sus caballeros, ¿Que me sucedió?

-Espere.- dijo una voz masculina algo familiar deteniendo el ascensor.

Al entrar el hombre, Saori quedó pálida por la sorpresa. Un joven de cabello azulado, vestido con traje formal color negro y con rostro muy conocido.

"¿Saga?", se preguntó simulando sorpresa.

Él tenía la mirada pérdida por lo que no sabia quien era su acompañante.

-¿Usted es la señori...?- hablaba Saga antes de ver el rostro de la joven. -¿Athena?-

-Uh, Saga por favor dime Saori- suspiró al oír ese nombre.

-Oh si, disculpe. ¿Usted trabaja aquí?- la curiosidad del hombre intervino.

-Sí, soy la dueña de la Fundación Kido. Y ¿tú?.

-Soy el presidente de la empresa que hoy vino a reunirse para los negocios.- respondió de forma cortés.

-Has logrado mucho estos años.- sonrió Saori.

El sonido del ascensor no tardó, Saga tomó el portafolio al tiempo que las puertas se abrieron.

-Así es, será un gusto hacer negocios...-exclamó sonriendo Saga.

-¡Señor Gushiken!- tomó del brazo a Saga, un muchacho que parecía ser su asistente.

La dama Kido salió observando al ex- caballero de Géminis, tan apuesto y elegante... Casi se desmayaba, si bien amaba a Pegaso pero tenía un cariño por Géminis.

La hora de la Reunión se hizo presente, ambos se entendían muy bien en esos temas. Aveces sus miradas se cruzaban, pero ¿Por qué?. Quizás sería por los años o quizás por otra cosa, Saori no lo entendía.

Luego de eso, otra eran casi la una de la mañana, pero ahora estaba en la oficina de la Fundación.

"Dos personas en un día... Dos amores... ¡Afrodita!" se tomó de los cabellos frustrada, se quedó pensando en esas palabras. -Puras coincidencias...-

Fue a casa, cansada de tan sorprendente día. Cuando llegó a su cuarto notó que tenía varios mensajes de texto, uno en particular:

_"Buenas noches Saori san, no me preguntes como conseguí tu número... Bien, fue Shun. Quería saber si en estos días te gustaría ir por un café o algo, mañana en la cafetería que hay frente del parque, a la misma hora de ayer, aún estoy apenado por lo sucedido. Te extrañamos mucho_

_-Seiya-"_

El mensaje menos esperado llegó, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber, "¿Seria como una cita?.. No creo más bien unas disculpas..."

Se acostó nuevamente observando el techo, parpadeando con lentitud.

-Estas dudas son solo un sueño...-se quedó dormida profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador como cada día, Saori realizó su clásica rutina, mientras bajaba las escaleras vio a Shun e Ikki mirando TV, Shiryu leyendo un libro en otro sillón.

Miraba boquiabierta a sus amigos, entendió que aquello era un sueño, ellos estaban allí.

En la cocina, estaba Hyoga conversando con Mar, todo era normal.

-Buen día Saori, ¿Como estas?- saludaba el rubio, sonriendo suavemente.

-Hola Hyoga, bien, tan solo tuve un sueño muy raro.- desvió la mirada algo pensativa.

-Señorita, los sueños siempre tienen significados especiales, un futuro o algo por el estilo.- Exclamó Mar sirviendo el desayuno.

-Eso es verdad, cierto, Shun nos vino ha visitar, dijo que esta por casarse.- tomó con el tenedor un trozo de fruta

"¿Boda? Eso era parte del sueño." Casi escupió el café la violácea. -Vaya estupendo.-

-Es una lástima que el cabeza hueca de Seiya se fue a Grecia, pero extrañaba a Seika.- musitó Hyoga algo serio.

-Ay señor Hyoga, verá que Seiya volverá- animaba Mar mientras lavaba unos platos.

Saori recordó eso, Seiya se había ido hace siete años, aquel día fue muy triste para ella, desde entonces, se mantuvo alejada de él en las fiestas navideñas.

-¿Estas bien, Saori?- escuchó por parte del ruso.

-Si, solo estoy algo sorprendida por la boda.-

-Vale, todos vinimos ha visitarte como siempre pero más temprano por el tema.- se levantó con el plato en sus manos, yendo a la pileta. Pasó un rato que Saori subió al segundo piso para buscar su celular.

-Lamento el sueño fúnebre, pero de algo serviría ¿no?- la castaña se apareció en el espejo.

-Afrodita, ¿Qué haces con mi vida?- reclamó mlesta la chica confundida por lo soñado.

-Nada, solo te muestre tu futuro, o parte de él.- afirmó la diosa.-Tu deberás ver cuales son o no, pero el amor esta ante tus ojos..-

-Pues no me pareció...- seguía descargando su enojo contra Afrodita, la puerta tocaron y al dar la mirada a esta, la belleza ya no estaba. "¡Afrodita!"-Pase-

La puerta se abrió, era Shun, tan alegre como es de costumbre.

-Buen día Saori, supongo que Hyoga te comentó de mi casamiento y...- llevó la mano hacia la nuca, no le era fácil preguntarlo.

-Caray, dilo Shun.- se desesperó la chica. Ya sabía lo siguiente.

-Se mi madrina de bodas ¿Si?- le dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para escuchar la negativa repuesta.

-Por supuesto.- aceptó de buena manera Saori, Shun se desmayó en el acto. -¡Shun!-

En Grecia, Seiya terminaba de afinar las cuerdas de la guitarra, en lo que se notaba ser la habitación suya.

Y en una gran oficina en Tokio, Saga firmaba unos documentos mientras miraba una carta de invitación.

Continuará... ~

**Recuerden dejar REVIEWS, se los agradeceré mucho, hoy mismo subo el siguiente. Quizás sea un poco menos largo y no se me duerman okno eue Bueno ya saben no olviden decir si les gusto**


	2. El muro de los Recuerdos

**Hola al mundo, recién pude subir, este capítulo contará con primera y segunda parte, pues son más corto en comparación del primer capitulo x3**

**Aclararé lo siguiente del "Khe?", decidí darle apellido a Saga, con la intención de hacer esto más realista. También aclaro que aquí Saga tiene 22 años. Ok menos charla más acción.**

**Disculpen la tardanza y si hallan errores, si es posible corrijo después, estoy con mucho sueño y el internet es malo en el, además que yo escribo en celular y subo desde este. Si tardo en actualizar ya saben la razón.~ **

**Bueno espero que les guste, no olviden los REVIEWS, ayudan mucho.**

Cap. 2: El muro de los Recuerdos - parte 1

Esa mañana, Seiya revisaba el correo, varias de cuentas y una color amarillo con bordes dorados llamó su atención, esta era la carta de Shun, invitándole ser el padrino de bodas.

-¿Una boda? Es hora de volver a Japón?- sonrió al guardar nuevamente la hoja en el sobre. Seiya ahora se dedicaba a ser maestro en el Santuario junto a Marin, tenía una gran vida tranquila pero extrañaba a Saori y a sus amigos.

En una gran oficina, Saga acompañado de su contador, realizaba cálculos sobre el presupuesto, después de dejar su puesto, Saga mejor dicho Saga Gushiken, decidió entrar en el mundo de los negocios exitosamente, no estaba en contacto como Kanon con los demás.

-Señor, llegó esto.- dijo Rose, su asistente de la oficina.

-Gracias.- tomó el sobre, era igual al de Seiya, al leer la invitación negó con la mirada.

-No iré... Es solo una boda... de Shun Kido-dejó a un lado la carta y volvió a sus deberes.

-Con el debido respeto Saga-sama, debería ir, no todas las fiestas que deba asistir deben ser de negocios.- comentó Shoko Iwasa, el contador, era buen amigo de su jefe además que le daba consejos por su avanzada edad.

-Iwasa... Quizás tengas razón...- aceptó lo dicho, cambiando la respuesta.

-Excelente elección.- se alegró el anciano. -Bueno señor no se olvide que es una boda y debe ser puntual.

-Claro que si.-afirmó volviendo a los papeles del trabajo.

Iwasa veía lo reservado que es su jefe, no sabía mucho de su vida tan solo que tenía un hermano, aunque en los ojos la tristeza de su jefe se mostraba.

-¡Tatsumi!- mando llamar Saori, estando en la sala de living anotando algunas cosas, se había ofrecido ayudar con la boda, el mayordomo apareció como un rayo.

-Diga, señorita.- dijo Tatsumi.

-Quiero que me ayudes con esto de los colores.- exclamó algo preocupada.

-Dorados.- sugirió estando un poco dudoso

-Gracias.- agradeció escribiendo, ese día descansaría, su intención solo estaría en hacer una fiesta perfecta.

-De nada, señora. Hoy será el ensayo de la boda, no olvide ir.- le recordó, bueno Saori le rogó, presintió que lo olvidaría. -05:00 pm. En la Iglesia del centro de la ciudad.

-Oh, si.- se puso de pie, llevando la vista al reloj puesto en la mesa. - Aún tengo cuatro horas para prepararme, muy bien. -acomodo un mechón de su cabello, ya en la mente imaginaba tan famosa fecha.

Tantas carpetas reposaban sobre el escritorio, una tanda ya revisada y otra aún por ver. Horas y horas para eso, sino eran carpetas, eran archivos en el computador.

Iwasa también era el mayordomo de Saga, no había minuto que dejase solo a su jefe.

-Iwasa, trae una taza de café, por favor.- pidió Saga sin mirar, deteniendo su actividad por el cansancio.

-Como diga, Gushiken-sama.- obedeció sin protesta, antes de atravesar la salida, giro la mirada le parecía una persona interesante.

"¿Qué ocultará en ese lugar de reflexión y dudas, señor?" pensó cerrando la puerta.

El ex-caballero solo clavaba la vista en la invitación, no había ido a una fiesta desde la Despedida de Saori del Santuario.

En una casa de Grecia, Seika se despedía de Seiya, abrazaba con fuerza al menor, lo extrañaría, la joven no iría porque debía atender asuntos locales.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que no me quede aquí?- Seiya la miró peocupado.

-Por décima vez, no, ve allí y no reproches. ¿Bien?- acentuó sonriente, anseaba mucho que su hermano regresará a Japón.

-Vale- le sonrió Seiya.

Fue entonces así el adiós a su hermana y Grecia, no tardó en abordar el avión a Tokio.

Desde la ventanilla, en las alturas más elevadas pudo contemplar el paisaje, recordándole algo olvidado...

Siete años antes, Seiya y Saori se encontraban en el balcón de la mansión, carcajadas resonaban, los comentarios cómicos de Pegaso llenaba de alegría a la joven.

-Es una bella noche.- no pudo evitar mencionar Saori, hechizada por la hermosura de las estrellas.

-Sí, la verdad que sí.-

El muchacho se hallaba decidido en profesar su amor, el corazón se le aceleraba y los nervios llegaron.

-Estas bien ¿no?- comenzando ha preocuparse, no apartó sus ojos de él.

-Sí solo mi memoria transportó pequeños fragmentos de hechos lejanos.- inventó aquello entretanto planificó la situación que acontecería.

-Ok, bueno si tu lo dices Seiya.- carcajeó y posteriormente enrojeció apartando su cara de la vista del joven.

-Saori, quiero decirte algo.- agarrando su mano, se extravió en los preciosos luceros de la fémina.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Sus bellos orbes verdes casi se ahogaban por cristalinas lágrimas, figuraba preocupada, ¿Por qué?

-No, yo quiero decirte que... - musitando aproximaba sus labios para besarla, se asombra al ver que ella cerró los ojos como si esperará ello.

-¡Chicos!- intervino involuntariamente Shunrei, los buscaba desde hace rato, al día siguiente, él se fue con su hermana a Grecia.

"Si no hubiera tardado aquella jornada... Nada de esta melancolía me molestaría" apretó el puño haciendo un desastre el sobre y la carta de invitación.

El exquisito aroma del capuchino ambundaba por la habitación, el sonido de las hojas cesó, la fatiga venció al empresario. Ahora solo.

Una de us manos débiles abrió uno de los cajones, ese muy especial, cerrado con llave para todos los demás. En el se ubicaba un cofre, lo agarró con ambas palmas, describiendo la daga dorada en la caja, una tristeza del tiempo volvió. Regresando todo a su lugar cerró de golpe el cajón, ignorando su error de no echar llave.

Continuará.


End file.
